


Only You Can Set My Heart on Fire

by elcapitan_rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Kind of Kinks, Angry Sex, Dom Natasha, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Steve, Kinky, Kitchen Sex, Lab Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Shameless Smut, Shield Porn, Smut one shot, Widow's Bite During Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many times Natasha and Steve had sex AKA romanogers smut one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thing with Mjolnir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts), [spanglecap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanglecap/gifts), [pure-vibranium-heart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pure-vibranium-heart), [Terminatorgrl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminatorgrl87/gifts), [ice326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/gifts), [akari_hyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akari_hyde/gifts).



> This work has very detailed explicit content in every chapter :)

It all started with that little competition back to when they celebrated the successful mission of recovering Loki's scepter. Tony Stark threw a huge party for the Avengers and probably invited everyone that he knew. (Pepper Potts wasn’t there to stop him because she was on a business trip to Japan for three weeks, making Tony lose his mind in the form of Ultron).

After the crowd had started to go home, they had a discussion about Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir.

“But, it’s a trick!” Clint shouted from the opposite side where he sat with Maria, twirling a drumstick between his fingers.

“Oh, no. It’s much more than that,” Thor replied.

“Uh, _‘Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!’_ Whatever man! It’s a trick,” the archer still didn’t believe what the thunder god said.

“Well, please, be my guest.”

That was when the contest started. Clint went first, grabbing Thor’s hammer, but he couldn’t lift it. Tony and Rhodey hurt their back trying to lift it up. Bruce couldn’t even nudge it either. Every pairs of eyes turned to Steve, who had Natasha sitting on his lap.

Yes, Natasha and Steve had been dating for a while now. They immediately picked up where they left off after going their separate ways at the graveyard. The time they spent apart had brought them closer went they met again. The spark was still there and they didn’t have to wait any longer to be with one another. It started off casual before things slowly developed into a serious relationship.

Nat slid herself of his lap and pushed her man up to encourage him to try and lift the hammer. She gave him a bright smile to support him.

“Let’s go, Steve.”  “No pressure.” “Come on, Cap.”

The Captain started pulling on the hammer and managed to budge it a little, to Thor’s surprise. Steve looked at Nat as she eyed him to stop lifting it. She knew her man could do it but she also noticed Thor’s face so she signaled Steve to stop. He let go of the hammer and gave up.

Thor laughed with relief. “Nothing”

Tony turned to the next person. “And Widow?”

Nat shrugged and settled in her man’s arms. “Oh, no, no. That’s not a question I need answered,” she replied before sipping her beer.

They still arguing about who was worthy to lift the hammer and whether that it was rigged. Thor came to the conclusion that they were all not worthy.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Ultron attacked and everything went straight down to hell in just three days. They were outgunned and outnumbered. The clash with the Maximoffs and Wanda’s illusions shook them all pretty hard. They retreated to Clint’s farmhouse and came up with the new plan to stop Ultron.

And stop Ultron they did. They gained more allies and became more powerful than they ever. The Maximoff twins, the Vision, War Machine, and Falcon decided to be a part of the team. Steve became a full time leader with Natasha as his second in command because Tony wanted to slowly fade himself away from the Avengers,in order to spend more time with Pepper and to repair the damage he had done.

Steve and Natasha became closer than ever, always spending time together. They were training the new members and everyone officially called them mom and dad. They didn’t mind though because their ‘children’ sometime acted like children.

Everything was fine between them. They had a healthy and happy relationship. Everything worked out better than both of them would have ever thought.

Especially once they had sex for the first time.

Since then, it had been a rollercoaster ride for them. Kinky wasn’t even a word to describe their very active sex life. The couple always suggested new things to put into the mix. They were enjoying it so much that Clint already held one intervention, after only four months into their relationship. (What did it say that even their teammates couldn’t stand them?)

But that didn’t stop them at all.

How could they stop when they wanted each other so much? And after they realized that everyday might be their last day on earth, considering their line of work, they wanted to enjoy every second they had together even more.

So...this shenanigan happened when Thor came back from Asgard to visit them. Of course, the team had another rematch of whoever could lift Mjolnir but this time, Thor told everyone to not hold back and asked that everyone participate.

Steve was the first one to lift it up with ease but the real surprise was when Natasha picked it up and twirled it around.

“It’s not so hard,” she said with a fond smile. “I thought you said only the worthy one could lift it up.”

“You’re worthy, Nat,” Steve said. “You’re the worthiest of us all.”

Steve hugged her and kissed the top of her head while Natasha smiled and held the hammer a little tighter. Maybe all of the red in her ledger had finally been atoned. Maybe the good that she did finally outweighed the sins from her past.

Thor let her keep Mjolnir for the rest of the party when he saw how happy Natasha was. She waved it in front of Tony and Clint who playfully bowed down for her. Steve looked at her with the highest admiration from afar.

“She still doesn’t believe in herself that she is a good person,” Thor said as he stood beside Steve.

“I know. But an approval from Mjolnir would help that.”

“I think you trusting her is what opened her up.”  
“I’m lucky that she loves me.”

“And she’s lucky to have you too, my friend”

Thor spent three days with them before he headed out to spend the whole week with Jane. However, Jane forbade him from taking Mjolnir with them, saying that she will not bring her work along either. Thor agreed because he just wanted to do whatever made Jane happy.

Steve’s domestic time off was cut short when another threat arose and he assembled the team to take care of this threat. He took all the big guns with him so Nat had to stay behind and quarterbacking them from the base.

A day turned into week because some of the enemy fled the compound and they had to hunt them down before they could regroup again.

It was a long week. A very long _exhausti_ _ng_ week for Steve Rogers.

But when he came home, all the burden was gone when he opened the door to his bedroom to find Natasha waiting for him on their bed.

“Wow!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a very long week for Natasha too. She missed her boyfriend and this mission was taking way too long to finish. She missed him like crazy and she was worried about him. She knew him too damn well, knew that he would keep hunting their enemies until the last one was captured.

She heard from Maria that they had come across a mysterious guy named Crossbones, and that he was able to escape without any trace. The trail went cold and Steve called it a day. Maybe they would have a better luck next time.

Once she heard that the team was on their way back to the base, Natasha quickly left the command center for the living area so she could prepare a proper welcome for her boyfriend.

And she knew what will help him unwind. She just needed a little something to make it perfect. 

A little something called Mjolnir.

She went to their room, telling FRIDAY to alert her of Steve’s estimated time of arrival. Once the AI told her that Steve was landed. She went to their room, taking off her clothes before laying on their bed with Mjolnir in her hand.

“All right, Mjolnir. We’re doing this for the greater good, okay?” She whispered to the hammer. “It’s for America.”

She chuckled at her own joke before preparing herself to welcome her man. Everything was set and, as planned, Steve opened the door to find his girlfriend, naked and waiting, putting on a show for him as she glided her pussy up and down the hilt.

“Wow!” That was the reaction she was hoping for.

Steve’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets. His jaw hit the floor as he was rooted to the spot. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of what to say. She smiled seductively and continued to glide up and down the leather hilt.

Natasha could see a million thoughts race through his mind. She could see him struggle to control himself but she knew all of his resistance was futile. His hands clenched and released at his side. Steve stared back at her, his jaw set in a hard line. He was somewhere between wanting to be reasonable and wanting to fuck her into the mattress.

“Nat, what are you doing?” He asked. “Is that Mjolnir?”

“Yes…” She moaned. “Steve…” Her eyes closed as her clit pressed against the cold leather. Her hand came to play with her hard nipple. “Come on, Cap. What are you waiting for?”

That snapped him out of whatever stupor he seemed to be stuck in. Steve let out an animalistic groan before he climbed in bed with her, taking her lips. “Woman, you’re making me crazy.” Nat smiled against his lips and laid back slowly and enjoyed as he ravaged her.

“I’ve missed you so damn much,” he growled into her mouth before his tongue slipped in and met with hers in a furious dance. One of his hand massaged her bare breast as his other hand slipped down between her legs, his pointer finger circling her clit. Nat arched her back up to receive his touch. She had been craving for it for a week and finally everything felt right with the world again. when She was back in his arms, having him in bed with her, and becoming one with her.

“I missed you too,” she replied, holding on tightly to his body. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” She needed to feel his skin on her. _She needed him_.

Steve pulled away from her, getting on his feet and making sure to put on a good show while he took off his uniform. His hands move over his own suit. He was as eager to be inside Nat as she was to have him in her again. His cock strained against the tight blue pants of his suit, the outline making her mouth water. His nimble fingers pulled the upper uniform apart, revealing his body before unzipping his pants, pulling them down.

His cock was rock hard and at full attention, red and begging to be licked, the tip smeared with precum enough to make her  whimper with need.  Her tongue moved slowly over her lips as she looked at the prize in front of her. Steve groaned and Nat smirked, knowing damn well that whatever she did would drive him crazy at this point. _Well, h_ _e’s not_ _the only one who kn_ _ows_ _how to tease_.

“Nat…” He moaned her name like a prayer. “God, I want you so damn much.”

“Then take me. I’m all yours,” she replied.

Steve kissed her passionately and Nat melted into his arms. He smelled like gunpowder, reminding her that he had come back to her straight from war. She loved it. Her hands ran along his muscled back, finding a little wounds and cuts here and there. She learned not to worry about them some time ago because they would heal in no time because of his serum. _All that matter_ _ed_ _was that he was safe and in bed with her_.

Steve kissed his way down her chest, taking one nipple into his mouth at a time, suckling until she writhed beneath him. Her hands tangled in his blond locks, pressing his face further into her chest. His hot lips trailed down to her toned stomach before finally reaching the inside of her thighs. He sucked the soft skin hard enough to leave small hickeys and Natasha whimpered.

His lips finally descended on her folds. His tongue thrust inside her tight passage, curling his tongue to graze at her walls. Nat breathed hard and hands clenched at bedsheets. Steve laved at her slit before focusing his attention on her clit, making her toes curl. He made sure that she was so relaxed and high on pleasure that she didn’t notice he was reaching out to grasp the lube from the end table or that he had squirted a decent amount of lube onto his hand, putting it on the hilt.

Suddenly, her fingers fisted in the bed and she screamed. Steve shoved the hilt of Mjolnir into her and her eyes rolled nearly to the back of her head.

“Ahh—Steve!”

He pulled the hammer out from her, then sank it swiftly back inside.  Her body jolted with the invasion, hips bucking uncontrollably for a moment. Steve slid down another couple inches, half of the hilt buried inside of her, making her whimper at the sensation. He stayed still to let her adjust to it while pressing kisses along her neck to sooth her.

She didn’t know if it was her imagination or if Mjolnir was sending little shocks of lightning between their body, making them moan and press themselves a little closer to each other. Another bolt of pleasure shot up to her clit, making her keen. This time, Steve went slow as he slid the hilt in and out of her. The rigidity of the hammer wasn’t anything like Steve’s cock, giving her an entirely new sensation. Steve let out a breathless moan of his own, watching her writhe around.

“You’re so gorgeous,”  he whispered, breath warm as he latched onto her throat to suck hard. “God...I love you.”

All her sense were overwhelmed, hips bucking and walls tightening around the leather hilt. His fingers applied light pressure as her circled her little nub until Natasha couldn’t remember if she was breathing or not. Her body was rocking back and forth onto Mjolnir in hopes for more friction.

“God...Steve, don’t stop,” she gasped, cheeks red and lips parted as she sucked in as much oxygen as she could. “I’m so close.”

“Come for me, darling,” he replied, biting her earlobe playfully, sending Natasha’s body into extreme convulsions.

Nat cried out as she came and a shock was sent to her body again. Her walls tightened around the hilt and Steve kept thrusting, fucking her though her orgasm. Nat laid back, and tried to catch her breath. Steve pulled the hammer out of her and watched as she tried to regain control of her body.

His eyes never left her as he slowly pulled the hammer out of her. With hooded eyes, she watched him lift the hammer up until it pressed against his lips, licking it, tasting her. Her mouth went dry as she watched the most magnificent sight she ever seen. Steve Rogers, naked, licking the magical hammer to clean up her arousal. His cock was red and leaking with precum. He had been ignoring his agony for so long, so focused on pleasing her. Now it was her turn to return the favor

“Captain, please fuck me,” she begged.

Whatever his girl wanted, she would get. He parted her legs, wrapping them around his waist before diving his cock into her. The angle and pressure of his hard body against hers combined with just how perfectly he literally filled her up. Mjolnir would never compare to her man’s cock.

God! She had been craving this so bad over the last week. He dove into her hard and fast, just the way she loved. The voices coming out of their mouths so animalistic that it only fueled their lust. One of his fingers moved to circle her clit. She screamed as she went over the edge again, body thrashing and her legs tightening around his torso to force them closer together and his cock further into her.

His thrust grew frantic, losing all the finesse and technique. He just wanted to fall over the edge with her. Her walls milking him, he finally came inside her. His jaw clenched as he moaned, the noise coming from deep within him and seeming to reverberate between the couple as he slammed his hips one last time against hers.

Steve collapsed on top her, trying to breathe and slow down his heart beat. Nat held him close and placed butterfly kisses on his shoulders and neck.

“I love you,” she whispered quietly. “I miss you.”

“Me too.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, the couple woke up for hot, passionate morning sex, (Mjolnir played a small part). Then they snuck down to the main living area and placed Mjolnir back at the place where Thor had left it.

Nobody knew anything or noticed anything until Thor came back from his vacation with Jane.  The team was lounging around the living room. Natasha and Steve were sitting on the carpet in front of the TV, reading books. Tony and Clint were playing chess while Sam and Wanda watched. Pietro and Rhodey were playing Mario Kart.

“I’m back!” Thor announced.

“Welcome back, Goldilocks,” Tony greeted. “You’ve got a really nice tan there, Buddy!”

“Thank you, Stark.” The god said before turning to Steve and Natasha. “Steven, can you pass me my hammer?”

Thor avoided calling Mjolnir by name when he was in the living area due to Tony’s complaint about the damage of the wall.

“Sure,” Steve said and got up to give the hammer to the god.

He reached his hand out to grab at the hilt but when he lifted it, it stuck to the place, not moving an inch. Steve tried again but nothing happened. He couldn’t lift Mjolnir.

“What?” He muttered before trying again. “Am I not worthy now?”

“Let me try,” Natasha said.

She pulled at it but nothing happened. Just as with her boyfriend, Mjolnir wouldn’t let her pick it up.

“There is something wrong here,” Thor stated as he walked toward his hammer.

“Are they not worthy of it now?” Tony asked. “Like that was just a fluke? A temporary worthy?”

"There is no such thing as temporary worthy, Stark." The god replied. "If a person is worthy to carry Mjolnir, they can pick it up forever."

"Except that time," Clint chimed in. The god and the archer knew which incident that was.

"That was because of my father's curse."

"Or they did something to piss the hammer off," Sam suggested.

"Did something happen while I was away with Jane for the weekend?"

  
Steve couldn't stop himself from blushing and Natasha had a smug smile on her face and everyone just knew what that meant. Thor had a strange look on his face once he realized what was going on and dropped the mighty hammer at that instant.

 


	2. The thing with Steve's shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta read. Will re upload again with edited version  
> PS. one more porn before hiatus :(

Steve had to admit that seeing Natasha with his shield was a major turn on for him. Sometimes, it got him hard in a very inappropriate moment like when he was on the field and battling giant deadly robot.

Well, no one could blame him though. She was always so gorgeous and sexy anyway. (And he meant that as in everything she did too!) But seeing her using his weapon so expertly, not to mention that they were so synchronized together in the battlefield and tossing his shield back and forth.

All the hard worked from training room paid out well though. Natasha had suggested to him that they should practice more with his shield, working on the fight sequence since he joined SHIELD and that they had to work together as a partner.

But it was not nice to see the lead leader getting a boner every time his girlfriend had his shield with her.

Soon, Natasha discovered his little secret and she made sure to exploit it every time she had a chance. As far as these teasing went, Steve could keep his shit together. Until Natasha asked him that he could draw her nude but intentionally left out that it involved his shield.

“Hey, darling. Can you draw a nude portrait for me?” She spoke up as she entered the living room on their floor.

Steve looked up from his book with a quizzical look on his face. “Sure.” He replied. “What is it for anyway?”

“Just for a cover story for my next assignment.”

“An assignment involves a nude portrait?”

“It’s classified.”

Steve huffed but got up from the couch and led Nat to his art studio. Tony was a very considerate man. He knew about Steve’s interest in arts so he built a workshop customized to the Captain’s needs with all the top of the line equipment.

Natasha told Steve that she would go freshen up first while he prepared the light and set up everything.

30 minutes passed, Steve was still prepared the paint. (Well, Natasha didn’t tell him anything specific so he thought he would get everything ready for her to choose.)

 

“Hey, honey.” Her sexy voice came from the door and Steve looked up to the sight that made him drop whatever was in his hand and forgot to breath for god knows how long.

Natasha stood there, completely nude except she had his shield covering up the midsection of her body.

Steve swallowed hard, trying to think of what should he said. “Eh- my shield?” Everything that came out of his mouth was nothing but stupid so he cleared his throat, hoping that he would find his vocal chord. “You want me to draw you with my shield?”

“Yes…is that gonna be a problem?” She asked. “My cover is an aspiring actress who wants to make it to broadway...”

“And what’s it had to do with nude portrait?”

“The role is Rose...from Titanic. They just started auditioning for the role. I have to infiltrate as one of the cast to get a backstage pass. Hill thought it the show is illegally funding by a Russian mob.” She explained. “This is all I can tell you.”

“Thanks for sharing. Even I don’t like that you have to go undercover like this.”

“It isn’t my first time, Steve.”

“I know--I just--I…” He didn’t said it so Nat walked toward him until she stood in front of her boyfriend.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I just thought that you don’t have to live that life anymore.” He said, looking into her beautiful green eyes. “I thought after SHIELD fell, after all your cover exposed, you will straight up only working with the Avengers.”

“It’s just a small favor for a friend.” She told him, circling her arms around him.

“I’m sorry. I just….”

“Shh...it’s okay.”

For a moment, Steve relished in her embrace and completely forget that she was naked. When he pulled away, that was when he realized it. Face turned deep red and averted his eyes from her.

“Shall we get started on the portrait?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

Nat walked to the sofa on the stage with his shield before lying down on the side with it covering up her midsection. Natasha made sure that he saw the length of her long legs. She adjusted her pose so it will look sexy enough to make him lose control soon.

Then Steve began to draw her, making a rough line to capture her pose first before he got into detail. Nat tried to relax and watch every reaction of his.

It was about half an hour before Nat heard his pencil snapped in half. He abruptly got up from his seat and went to her.

 

“That’s it.” He grunted before bending down to capture her lips in a rough kiss. Steve didn’t know when his body was on top of her on the couch. The vibranium shield was still covering the upper part of her body.

“God, I don’t know what’s wrong with me but there’s something about you that just….” He kissed her again. “So goddamn irresistible.”

Nat smirked, “That’s the whole point.”

“There is no super secret assignment, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” She huffed. “Try to keep up old man.”

“I rather not. It would ruin a surprise you have for me in the future.”

Nat chuckled. “Shut up and put your mouth to good use.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Steve pulled away and knelt down on the floor. His hands guided Natasha to sit up and spread her legs. She was still holding the shield to cover her torso. He groaned at the sight in front of him before dipping his head between her legs. She felt Steve’s thick, calloused fingers spreading the lips of her pussy and beginning to stroke and explore her folds. Nat cried out and bucked her hips, desperate to get more from him. _She needed his mouth on her_. Steve’s one hand tighten his grip on her hip and his finger inching deeper within her.

“Steve…” She cried out when he deliberately curled his fingers and stroked the walls inside her. Steve was looking up at her, gauging her reactions as he moved his finger, exploring and stroking her as she whimpered above him. “Please…” She begged.

He smiled before did as she asked.

His finger went deeper, causing Nat to squirm and whimper. Even Steve heard her voice for a very long time but he always thought it was the hottest thing he ever heard. He intensified his assault, from tongue lazily stroking her clit then he changed to relentlessly swirl on her little bud of pleasure. He slid two fingers into her pussy. Natasha’s squirms turned to full-on hip-bucking against Steve’s hand. His sense was overwhelmed by the thick scent of her arousal.

His mouth, his chin, grew slick with her, his neck at an awkward angle, but he wouldn't stop for anything, not when Natasha was making those delicious, pleased, encouraging sound. Not when he could feel her walls milking at his fingers. One last teasing flick of his fingers inside of her, making her entire body tense up and went into wild spasm as she cried out from pure pleasure. Her hands gripped tightly to the shield she has been holding on.

“Nat…” He called her. “Can I ask you something?”

At this point, he could ask her for… “Anything”

“Can we have sex while you still holding my shield like that?”

Natasha wasn’t shock at his request as she should be. “Of course, you kinky fucker.” She smiled mischievously before laying down on the couch. “Fuck me now, cap. I want that cock.”

Steve only smiled but didn’t reply anything. He knelt down between her legs, hands guided her legs up and spread apart. He heard her breath quicken at the anticipation. The tip of his cock was at her entrance. He was only inch away from diving all the way inside her. He was about to lose control and then he saw what was covering her body. The object that gave him a really hard time on the field every time it was in her hands.

His shield.

Steve let out a primal grunt and sunk himself fully inside her in one thrust. Natasha cried out loud and this she tried to silence by biting on her lips. “Don’t keep it in.” He said. Eyes darkened with lust. “I love to hear you scream my name.” And screamed his name, she did as Steve relentlessly fucked her. Nat looked up to meet his eye and saw his body towering above her. She loved watching him moved as he become one with her. So determined, so unyielding, and still so gentle and loving at the same time.

 _God, she loves this man so much._ No one could make her feel the way her did.

Every time they had sex. It was so much more than that. She let herself go and completely at his mercy, completely vulnerable. It was exhilarating. She trusted him with everything, even her heart and he was taking a very good care of it.

“Christ Nat,” he groaned, and without warning, he pulled the shield away from her before slid it under her back. The highest curve of the shield was just under her hip, giving him a new different angle and a deep penetration for Natasha. He leaned in then and captured her mouth, making Natasha bit his lips when she felt the tip of his cock hit her cervix. He felt her hands snaking their way to his head to deepen the latest kiss. He brought his other hand trailing up her belly before catching one of her nipples between his fingers.

He thrust, hard, driving into her and letting her take all of him. She felt too damned good, and the way she moaned told him she felt the same about him. Her moan that triggered something in Steve, something primal and animalistic, and he snarled and really let go. He hammered away at her, caught in the abandon of his own fierce lust. He used his other hand to tease her, stroke her clit, coax her to an orgasm. But still, he was the first to climax, shooting a load of hot cum into her and groaning against her neck. It seemed to triggered Natasha’s orgasm too. She screamed his name and this she tried to silence by biting, hard, at Steve’s shoulder. But he didn’t pull out, not right away, as he kept moving his hips to fuck her through their intense climax. He leaned further into her, resting his body’s weight on his elbows so as not to crush her, and allowed himself to relish in the feeling of her soft skin and her gentle touch. He pressed his forehead against hers before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he reluctantly pulled out--and chuckled as he heard her protest and her hands holding him still in place.

“Don’t move yet.” She said. “And for the record, I want another round.”

“Me too.”

“But no shield?” He gaped at her. “Fine...one more time.”

 


	3. The Thing in Bruce's Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was sure he was an Neanderthal. Under normal circumstances, he was a perfect, gentleman--a civilized male of the modern society. But for the love of God, he couldn’t keep his primal instincts in check when Natasha was around.

Steve was sure he was an  Neanderthal.  Under normal circumstances, h e was a perfect, gentleman--a civilized male of the modern society. But for the love of  G od, he could n’t keep his primal instinct s in check when Natasha was around.

To be more specific, his jealous rage and the urge to mark his girl for everyone to see.

He didn’t mind when he was accidentally overheard the male staff at the Avengers facility talk about Natasha. He knew that they could talk but they  would  never ever have  the slightest chance with her. She was just out of their league. 

But when it came to someone who was actually in the same league as them, Steve felt a bit worr ied that someone might actually want to take his girl away from him.  Not that Natasha did  anything wrong at all. It was just who he was. Deep down he was still the skinny kid from Brooklyn who would never get the girl.  He was the one who girls always dump ed . 

He was in  a constan t stage of fear that he might lose Natasha to someone because he didn’t treat her right.

He almost los t her once because of his own stupidity. He believed that he could go on with his life without her, that he could find Bucky without her help.  When they parted at the cemetery, he watched as she slowly walked away from him. He felt a strong need to go after her and ask her to stay but it would be too much to ask. She needed some space and she  got  it, which result ed  in his constant whining  about how much he missed her to Sam.  They didn’t find Bucky. It was a futile effort to find a ghost. Bucky left no trail for them to follow and when they heard rumors about his whereabout s , it was usually a bad tip that got them into danger.

They headed back to the Avengers Tower empty handed but he got to meet Natasha again.  T his time , he wouldn’t let her slipped away. He could say that he needed her.  _ Needed her so fucking much _ .

So yeah, Captain America feared that he might lose her.

They dated  in secret  for the first two months until Steve could n’t hide it anymore. He needed to make  sure  everyone  o n the team kn e w that Natasha was his girl and  that she was off limit s . Well, Natasha thought it would be better for them if they kept this whole thing a secret.  She didn’t want anyone to pry into her private life (aka Tony Stark) nor  did she want this news to reach the media.  S he absolutely didn’t want the whole world to know that she  was dating Captain America.

He hit the breaking point when she and Bruce Banner became too close. She insisted that they were just friend s, no different than Tony and Thor. But he didn’t feel the wave of jealousy c o me crushing  down on him when Tony teased her , a little friendly touching here and there. He didn’t feel a sudden uncontrollable rage when Thor and her spar red in the ring (and Thor was shirtless). Or when she goof ed around with Sam and Rhodey. And he absolutely didn’t feel a thing when Nat slept on the couch with her head on Clint’s lap. 

But she made a little heart eyes with the doctor , giving him a little playful wink here and there. Not to mention that she batted her eyelashes or used her sinfully seductive voice with the doctor. 

He hated it. They needed to have a word about this or else he would lose his mind.

So he talked to her that night , which turned out to be a really bad idea. It turned into a huge fight and bad words fl ew around. Steve ended up sleeping on the couch and when he woke up, Natasha was gone. Their floor was empty , leaving him with a bad feeling .  

He couldn’t find her for the rest of the day.  Natasha had made sure that he couldn’t. So he headed down to the garage. His bike needed some maintenance and he  wanted to tweak the engine.

Steve didn’t know how much time had passed  u ntil JARVIS asked him if he wanted something for dinner.

“It’s dinner already?” Steve muttered. “Where’s everyone?”

“Doctor Banner just left to meet his friend. The rest of your team members  are also out , except for Agent Romanoff.”

“Where’s she now?” Steve asked as he cleaned his hand with washcloth. 

“She’s in Dr. Banner’s lab, sir.”

Steve cleaned o ff the grease and dust before heading up to Bruce’s lab. He found his girlfriend inside , just like JARVIS  had said. She was doing something with Bruce’s science kits. In her hands w ere her  W idow’s  B ites. He noticed the way her shoulders stiffened, letting him know that she was a ware of his presence.

“Say what you came here to say , ”  s he said coldly, not even turn ing to talk to him. “And leave.”

“No, I’m not leaving until we talk this through.”

“There’s nothing to talk about , ”  s he replied. “You don’t trust me.”

“Of course I trust you, Natasha. And c an you look me in the eye when we talk.”

She put  what she’d been working on  down and turned to face him. 

“Can we talk about you and Banner?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Bullshit, Romanoff.” He called her by her last name,  s omething that he  hadn’t do ne in a long time.

She gave him a murderous glare before saying through her gritted teeth, “Don’t call me Romanoff.” She was an inch away from stabb ing him in the neck. “And are you accusing me of cheating?”

“No, but I don’t like the way you flirt with him or the look s you  give  him.”

“That’s a complete nonsense, Rogers. I’m just being friendly with the guy. We can’t work together unless we trust each other. You’re the one who taught me that.”

Natasha didn’t notice until th at point that Steve was slowly stalking toward her, corner ing her until her back was against the lab table. 

“Are you jealous?” she asked.

“No.”

“Then why are you acting like this?”

“I hate when you flirt with him, intentionally or not.”

“I’m not flirting with him.”

“You’re mine.”

Before Natasha could give him the speech about how she was her own woman, Steve sealed his lips with her s in one hard kiss, taking whatever she had to offer.  _ God! She tasted so good _ and her addictive scent only drown him with lust and primal desire.

“All mine.”

He didn’t give her the chance to answer, but brought his lips back on hers with the same amount of brutal need to feel her mouth open, to welcome and yield to him, to elicit whimpers from some place deep within herself. But Natasha was Natasha, she wasn’t about to give up so easily. Of course she wouldn’t because that wouldn’t be the girl he fall in love with. She fought back with equal amounts of lust and passion. Her hands pulled at his hair and neck to bring him all the more closer to her.

But he took her arms and planted them on the table.“Keep them there.” 

It was an order that she wouldn’t dare to refuse.  _ Captain’s order _ . It turned her on so damn much when he used his Captain America’s voice during sex. She needed more. He moved from plundering her mouth to licking and sucking his way down her neck , a ll the while Steve kept mumbling against her skin that she was his as if to mark every inch of her. His fingers quickly unbuttoned her shirt and tore them of her body and taking his own white tank top off.

It was hard to keep her hands where he told her to.  _ Fuck it! _ She w ould not keep her hand s to herself when Steve was shirtless in front of her. Nat roamed her hands all over the hard muscles of his upper body. Steve’s blue eyes burned with animalistic lust. Her bra suddenly snapped apart, revealing her luscious body ready for him to ravage as he wanted.

With a primal groan, Steve’s lips closed on  a hard nipple and sucked, not so gently, teeth grazing. His hands groping greedily at  Natasha’s b r east s as he pushed  her  up,  sitting her on the table. He pulled away from her again and Natasha whined at the lost of his touch. Steve quickly got rid of the rest of her clothes  so that she was stripped bare before his eyes. He stepped between her legs which wrapp ed  around his hips. Steve kissed her again.

Gasping, Natasha’s eyes went wide as she felt his cock slam deeply into her, just barely brushing her cervix before he pulled all the way back again. Natasha quivered and moaned as she felt her body stretching around him as he pushed himself full inside her in one move. 

“Goddammit, you’re so fucking wet.”

She loved how much bigger he was than her. His hands wrapping almost totally around her small waist, huge and dictating on her body. His cock, long and thick and filling her so perfectly. Every thrust had Natasha moaning and gasping.  H er hands h eld on to  Steve as  he fucked her senseless. He kept up that steady pounding inside her as she struggled to hold on to her sanity. 

She could feel him, his cock hot and hard. The thick vein s and the ridge s of his cock rubbing all the right spot s inside of her tight body. Pleasure overwhelm ed  her senses. The smell of grease and sweat still lingering on his skin, m ade her brain fuzzy. His husky deep voice t old  her to hold on to him as his hands moved to cup her ass, squeezing her firm bottom  and likely leav ing marks. The growl of frustration he let loose made her shiver. Nat looked up to see his face filled with pleasure. His cock pushing in and out as he pounded her again and again until she trembled and clawed at his skin. His pace never slowing as he fucked her.

“God, you feel so good , ”  h e moaned. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

They were like animals, caught up in their primal lust. His right hand moved to her breast, his fingers pinching and tweaking her nipple. “Ohh fuck,” Nat whimpered. “Yes…” She dropped her head against his shoulder. She was at his complete mercy. So tiny compared to him. Steve fucked into her hard, and Natasha moaned, rocking herself to meet with him each time he slammed forward.

He felt her tightening around him, her body seizing up before her voice broke off as she dropped her head back. “Yesss, yessss, Steve!” Natasha screamed his name as she reached her climax. Her walls convulsed around him and Steve thrust into Natasha more forcefully, his hands gripping her hips, his fingers already leaving bruises. Steve hammer ed into Natasha, and dear god, she felt so fucking good, a tight, vise-like heat on his cock.

A moment later she heard him let out a roar, his loud yell followed by a hard thrust that she felt press against her cervix, making her wince at the hard contact. He leaned in once and bit Natasha’s shoulder, hard while his cock twitch ed, flood ing her body with his cum as he groaned with every pulsing jet that shot into her body. 

Natasha collapse d forward, burying her face into his shoulder with a satisfied moan. Steve pulled out of her but he wasn’t done with her yet. He spun her around, pulling her body back until she was close to him . B efore Natasha knew what he w ould  do next, Steve  had already pushed himself back inside her again. His thrust was hard and quick, making her moan in delight. His hand found her throat and  he forced her to tilt her head so  s he could give him another rough kiss while his other hand wrapp ed  around her hips, holding her at just the right angle to send her already over stimulated body into overdrive. Green eyes shut tight as pleasure swam through her nerves. Steve dragged his lips down to the side of her  throat , licking the sweat off her neck. His teeth nipp ed at sensitive skin, making sure to leaves marks here and there. 

She was tightening around him already  but Steve didn’t care. He could go for  longer, especially  after he had his first orgasm, unlike Natasha who seemed to lose control of her body. Her moans came in a language that Steve  didn’t understand but it only fueled his lust even more. His hand snaked down between her legs. His fingers found her clit and he rubbed it mercilessly, making Natasha scream. She came around him again. He kept going,  not stopping to let her calm down.  _ No, he can’t stop. _ Not when this ruthless animal instinct  had t aken over him. She  had unlocked something inside him,  a beast that only wanted to claim his ownership of her.

“What have you done to me?” He moaned as he kept bucking his hips. 

He lost count of how many times she came, but he saw the way her breath  was coming in short gasps and knew  that she  had  almost had enough. 

He was close now, feeling the tension in his own body as he increased his pace into almost too ruthless thrusting. “Come with me baby. C’mon. Come with me.” Steve whispered and Natasha nodded weakly, gasping for air. Her body clenched around him tightly again. And that was all it took. Feeling her body convuls ing around him, tightening around his cock was enough and Steve couldn’t hold back anymore. He came inside her with a groan, thrusting lazily, spilling his hot seed again and again until there was nothing left.

They took a long moment to catch their breath and c o me down from the high. Steve’s lips never left her skin for a second as he kept sucking on it like she was the air he needed to survive. Natasha held him tightly, afraid if she let go of him, she would fall into million pieces after countless earth shattering orgasms. 

“I love you , ” Steve murmured.

“I know , ” Nat replied and continued to nestle her face against his neck. “Now you know how I fel t when you  were around those female agents back when we worked at SHEILD. Now you have Maria, Dr. Cho, and Darcy drooling all over you.” 

Steve pulled away and gave her  a look. Nat just shrugged her shoulders. “Yes, Darcy too. That girl likes to joke around but I never liked the way she look s at my man’s ass.”

Before Steve could say anything, the door to the lab slid open. “Oh!” 

The couple turned to see Dr. Banner st anding still, shocked at the sight of his two naked teammates. He blushed before turning away.

“I’m sorry.” He stuttered and turned the person behind him away from them too. Steve noticed a tall, brown hair ed woman. She was one beautiful dame but of course, no one could compare to his girl.

“So this is the guy unlike any other guy that you talked about?”

“Yes, he is.”

“Did you r  plan work?”

“Yes, it worked very well. Thanks so much, Bruce.”

“We will--head out.” That was all Bruce could say before he hurried away with his friend.

Once the door closed, Steve muttered an instruction to JARVIS to not let anyone into the labs until they were both fully clothed.

“Who’s that with Banner?” Steve asked as he pulled his tank top down.

“His girlfriend,” Nat answered.

“His girlfriend? I never knew Banner ha d girlfriend.”

“That’s Dr. Betty Ross. She’s the one who taught me the lullaby to use for calming the Hulk.”

“So...you planned all of this…” He was still  d igesting the new information. “Just to win d me up?”   
“Yeah, did it work?”

“Work ed all too well.” Steve smiled.

“How about we relocate ourselves back to our floor? I  don’t  think I’m not done with you yet.”

“I’m all in, Romanoff.”

She laughed. “I will punish you for calling me that.”

“Anything, you want, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to heyfrenchfreudiana for beta read for me :) You're the best
> 
> There also will be the next chapter as a continuation to Natasha's punishment


	4. The Thing with Widow's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their sexcapade in Bruce's lab

After they scared the life out of Bruce and his girlfriend, Natasha dragged Steve back to their floor. All the while , they couldn’t stop kissing or touching each other. 

Steve pushed her up against the elevator wall and attack ed her neck with his lips, nibbling and sucking at the soft skin, making Natasha moan out of satisfaction.

The spy felt the elevator slow down but she didn’t care. Steve’s lips felt too good and from the intensity of his sucking, she knew he wouldn’t stop  for  anything  either ..

But suddenly, the elevator jerked and continued up to their floor. Natasha sighed in relief before continued kissing her man.

The  one person in the tower  who wanted to use the elevator  at that time got a bit irritated when the elevator didn’t stop for him.

“JARVIS, why  didn’t you stop the elevator for me?”

“Trust me,  Si r. You don’t want to get in there.” JARVIS ’s vague warning was enough for Clint to take the hint. 

“Aw, man. Don’t tell me those two  are going at it in the elevator again. I caught them last week!” 

“There is 80% chance,  S ir.”

“Whatever , I will just take the stairs , ”  t he archer said. “Anyway, how many people know about this?”

“Just you, Dr. Banner, and Dr. Ross.”

“Let’s keep it that way, J. I want to see how long before Stark figure s it out.”

Back  on Steve and Natasha’s floor, the spy dragged her man inside,  leaving half of their clothes behind. This was not  the time to collect  them . Steve put his hands  on her ass before lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She felt him squeezed her ass every now and then.

He was always an ass man.

Steve slowly walked into their bedroom and let her stand on her feet. But before realized anything, Natasha quickly tied his wrists together behind his back with her Black Widow’s garrote  and pushed him down on to their bed.

He wouldn’t  have see n it coming when lust for her was blinding him.

Steve’s eyes widened and Nat smirked from above him. She slowly crawled herself onto him before straddling his waist.

“You know I can break this garrote, right?”

“But you will not.”

“Or…”

“Or you will face a far worse punishment. Far, far worse than not being able to touch me all night , ” She threatened. “And that ’s vibranium laced fiber string. I don’t think you can break free from it.”

Steve groaned in frustration and Natasha kissed him on the lips teasingly before pulling away so quickly that Steve lifted his head up to chase her. Nat laughed when she saw him all frustrated. He always looked so sexy when he was angry….and tied up.

"Nat, what the hell?" Steve asked but it met with a sharp slap at his cheek, enough to make him feel the sting.

"Mind your language." She warned. "And what are you supposed to call me?"

_ Oh. _ Steve realized just what game are they  were playing now.

"Ma'am, what are you doing?"

"Having fun with you , " She replied sweetly. "Having fun with my toy.” She ben t  down until her face hovered about him. He was about to open his mouth again when she pressed two fingers on his lips. “Not another word until I say so. Can you do that?”

Steve obediently nodded. That was all she said before Natasha got up from their bed and stood on the opposite side of him. Steve took a deep breath as Natasha began to put on a show for him by slowly stripping her clothes off. It was such a torturous sight for Steve. All of her glorious  body was naked and ready for him to touch but her couldn’t. He felt his cock hardening, strained against the confinement of his pants. She rested her hands on her naked hips as she was measuring what she should do next.

Natasha climbed back, pressing her body against him and kiss ing him shallowly. She shifted until her center rested solidly against  his  bulge. “Come on. I know you want it.” She whispered in his ear, making his entire body shiver. Steve eagerly did as she said, rubbing against her leg until he was hard and panting against her neck. “Yes…” She moaned when Steve rubb ed at all the right spot s .  “You’re so, so good for me.”

“Anything for you, ma’am , ” Steve said but  his words were met with another hard slap from Natasha. She grabbed his chin and moved her hips from his crotch to his waist, ending the pleasure that was building up in his body.

“Who sa id you can speak, hmm?” She asked. He looked away. “Steve, look at me.” His blue eyes stared back at her green ones. “Not. Another. Word.”

He nodded. Then Natasha relocated herself, sitting on his face but  not giv ing him  the permission to do anything. So he waited . I t was so damn  hard when he could smell her arousal, mixing with his cum from their previous round in Bruce’s lab. He could feel the heat coming  from of her. How wet she was.  

“Make me come in your mouth,”  s he ordered.

He lifted his head up to her center and began his assault on her clit. She held her breasts and rubbed her nipples with her thumbs. Natasha’s hands roamed all over her body until her eyes drifted shut and she gasped with every breath. Her cunt  was already swollen and twitching above his mouth. Steve worked her roughly, rubbing his lips over her, sucking and letting his teeth her clit graze  ( earning a loud scream from the woman on top of him ) , then pressing his tongue flat and hard against her little nub.

“YES-Fuck!” she screamed as she came hard. Her legs spasmed around his head and her stiletto s dug into his sides. Steve licked up every drop of her sweet nectar until Natasha had to reach her hand down to yank his head away from her cunt.

“Good boy , ”  s he praised as she  tried to catch her breath. “Now I will give you a little reward.” She smiled before slowly movi ng herself down his body, kissing every inch of his muscle s along the way until she settled between his legs.

She looked him in the eye and smiled. “Stay still.” 

Steve stilled himself, watching her hands as they traveled down his bare chest to the waistband of his pants. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her fingers blushed at his hips bone. Then Steve felt cold metal against his skin,  giving him get goosebumps. He looked down to f i nd a knife in her hand. He wanted to tell her that  those were his favorite jeans but it was too late, she  had  already cut and tore  them off, releasing his cock for her full attention.

She took in his majestic cock. “Someone need to clean this patriotic dick of freedom of yours.” She said and looked him in the eyes again to see that he was pleading with his blue orbs for her to do so. “And because you’re such a good boy…”

Her mouth closed on the head of his cock, stroking it from the base up his thick shaft  with her hand . He gasped loudly as she began to suck on the head, unable to control himself. She flickered her tongue at the sensitive spot on the underside of Steve’s cock. earning another hip thrust from him, desperate to get deeper inside her mouth. Natasha used her hands to push his hips down, warning him not to move again.

Steve whimpered but grounded himself on the bed as hard as he could. Her tongue swir led and lapped around his erection before dragging  along the slit of his cock head where precum was  already oozing out. She started bobbing her head up and down on his cock, jerking it as she sucked. The rope  tied around his wrists  had already left sting burns on his skin. When she took his cock all the way down her throat, he bit back his reaction so that it was just a guttural sound in the back of his throat. Her hand moved to massage his balls.

“God, you’re huge , ”  s he huffed as she pulled away. Her jaw ached a little because of Steve’s thick, long cock. So she rubbed her thumb just under the darkened head and then she pressed open-mouthed kisses against the underside of his length and lick ed up roughly against him from root to tip, leaving behind an obscene wet stripe. She couldn’t get enough of him and his cock. He tasted good, like sweat and salt and manliness. 

"Please —" he gasped.

Natasha sighed again before letting the head of his cock slide between her lips and sucking lightly again. Her tongue probed at his slit teasingly. Finally her mouth took all of him and began to bob her head, taking all of him in each time. Steve flushed and pant ed as he came close. Natasha let her bottom teeth graze him just slightly, watching him struggle to keep his moan s inside , eyes closed tightly. Nat pushed her head down until his balls w ere against her chin.

“Ahhhh!” Steve screamed at the sudden light n ing shock at both of his sides and he came hard, shooting hot loads. He could feel her throat convulsing around his cock as he emptied himself into her. Natasha used her Widow’s Bite, sending shock s that tasered him. He came so hard that his cum spilled from her mouth. A moment later, Natasha pulled away and licking her lips as she looked down at him. Her fingers wiping the creamy liquid from her chin and  she licked them clean.

“How was it,  L overboy? You can talk now.”

"Please, ma'am, let me touch you."

"You look so pretty when you beg , ”  s he cooed.

She told him to turn over and she freed him from the restraint. Steve thanked her and brought his hands to touch her. Natasha, of course, slapped them away. She yanked him up by the hair and said, “You’re gonna fuck me now. And don’t you dare come until I sa y  so.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Natasha lied on her back and Steve immediately got on top of her, letting her legs wrap around his hips , t he pointy heels of her stilettos dug into his ass. 

“Nice and slow , ”  s he ordered. Steve guided his cock inside her just the way she said so, slowly  so that they both fe lt the pleasured burn from the first few thrusts. She was wet but still  so tight that it almost hurt. She shifted underneath him, biting her bottom lip and trying to adjust to his hard cock. 

He slowly pushed it in until all of him was inside her. She felt so incredibly good. The tight walls wrapping around him gave off so much heat. He began to roll his hips, closing his eyes and let ting Natasha’s low moans guide him. She cried out in shock and pleasure as his cock went in so deep  that  the tip of his cock nudged against her cervix. Her urgent hands pulled his neck down so she could kissed him deeply. Steve devoured her as surely as he had done to her pussy while he fucked her into the mattress. Their hips collided into each other again and again.

“Fuck it. Fuck me hard now,  L overboy.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Steve pulled out before clos ing her legs together, bending them slightly backward so her pussy w as at  an angle that  allowed him to dive in deep. He sunk his cock into her ,  the tightness almost mak ing him lose it. He growled in pleasure, hips a blur,  and his lips kissed her ankle and calf as he pumped into her over and over again. His hand reached up to tweak one of her nipples, causing Natasha to gasp. It was really just the most delicious feeling. He started sliding in and out of her faster. The slow, steady, rocking rhythm was gone.

Natasha just laid there and let him do all the work,  only intensif ying the pleasure by clenching her pussy tighter around his cock.  T he second she started doing that, he started moaning and grunting. Then his pace turned punishing and Nat found that the base of his cock was rubbing against her clit with every thrust he made in the most delicious way. Steve released her legs and let them wrap around his waist again. His cock hit her cervix, fucking her relentlessly. God bless the serum , h is stamina  hadn’t faltered even though  they  had been fucking for god knew how long.

She felt that they were getting close so she kept her legs locked around his hips. Her walls began to convulse around his shaft. 

“Ma’am,” he stuttered but never faltered his pace. She looked up to find his sweaty body working her hard. His muscle flexed and bulged. Oh! It was a magnificent sight indeed. 

“Yes, Steve. I’m gonna come,” she replied. There was sweat pouring off of his face. He was so hard she could feel the veins of his cock rubbing her insides. He was absolutely burying his cock in her. Nat brought him down so she could kiss him while pushing her legs as far back as they would go. He used his weight to hold her in place, impaling her with his throbbing cock. Nat screamed as she came, milking his cock in a way that Steve stopped and let himself be buried deep inside her.

She felt his member stiffen and then twitch. With that, he took a deep breath and slammed his cock as far inside of her as it would go, putting his whole weight on her pussy. Steve looked into her eyes, pleading for her to let him get his own release. She heard the bed sheet tear under the pressure of his grip. Nat held his body close to her.

“You can come now ,” s he whispered and sent another lighting shock to his sides, causing Steve to exploded inside of her, spurting thick loads of white hot cum. Nat could feel it pumping through his cock and into her, filling her to the brim. It seemed like forever, to the point where she felt uncomfortably full with his cock and his cum stuffed inside her.

He panted but didn’t move an inch. He left his cock inside of her, buried deep, just letting her feel the fullness of him. Then he started rubbing her clit. Rubbing, rubbing, rubbing. Until Natasha convulsed around him, and in turn, he got harder again. Natasha couldn’t move because she was trying to remember how to breathe. She looked up and watched him struggle with not starting to fuck her again. He just kept rubbing and rubbing until finally, her pussy spasmed around his cock, milking him. He came a bit more and this time, Natasha had to push him away after the orgasm subsided. He pulled out, none of his seed flowed out with him.

Natasha could see the post-coitus glow on his face as he laid down next to her. She turned to him and nestled her face against his neck, holding him and pressing kisses on his neck.

“How was it, ma’am?” He asked.

“You’re so good ,” s he praised. “Thank you. And how do you feel?”

“Numb but totally worth it and definitely gonna do it again ,” h e replied with a happy smile and kissed the top of her head. “Wanna go for another round?”

“Maybe tomorrow. I think I’m fucked out.”

“Whenever you need me, just let me know.”

“How about always?”

“Always, Love.”   
Nat smiled happily and closed her eyes. Her man’s arms encased her in his safe embrace that would protect her through the night. She soon drifted off to sleep with Steve watching her closely before he followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to heyfrenchfreudiana for beta read this.


	5. The Thing in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my dear friend, heyfrenchfreudiana

**A Thing in the kitchen**

 

It was just a normal morning at the Avengers Facility. Steve had a full night sleep without any interruption from his duty as Captain America. Apparently, the villains decided not to try to conquer the world today.

He slowly got out of bed, fumbling for his boxers that were carelessly discarded on the floor. He couldn’t find his shirt but he remembered tossing it somewhere...

But he couldn’t find it anywhere.

_ Never mind _ . He thought to himself. It was his private quarter anyway and he could just walk around naked if he wanted to. Steve grabbed his phone from the table end and quickly checked everything. Report from Maria about the new rumor of HYDRA, a medical chart from Dr. Cho of Sam’s injuries, training results of Wanda and Vision and parameter patrol report from Colonel Rhodes.

He could say it was a boring morning for the superheroes, but for Steve, a boring morning was a luxury he wanted the most; a peaceful moment just to forget what was going with the world.

Then he heard something drop loudly outside, followed by a string of curses in some language he couldn’t clearly identify. His first instinct was to grab his shield but then he realized who it was. He walked toward the door and stood against the door frame to admire the most gorgeous human being in his kitchen.

Natasha Romanoff: the greatest spy, the Russian assassin, and many names that accompany her legends, was wearing his white shirt covered in flour, trying to cook breakfast.

He smiled at the sight. This was what he always yearned for. The sense of domestic and peace. Something that he had long forgotten but she gave him home again. He lifted his phone and took a picture so this moment could last forever. He knew the storm was coming and he didn’t know how long this peaceful moment would last, but he would have this with him whenever he was away from her.

“You know I can remotely delete it from my phone, right?” Her sexy voice sounded and he looked up to see her smirking, flipping pancakes expertly.

“I know you could, but you won’t.” He replied and walked toward her.

“Don’t test me, Rogers.”

“Okay, don’t delete it, pretty please.” Steve asked nicely with puppy dog eyes that Natasha always had a soft spot for.

“Let me see it.” She said.

Steve held out his phone and Nat smiled when she saw the photo, wondering how she could look so peaceful and young and...happy. Oh! It was all because of the man in front of her. He was her safe haven, her home, and her heart.

She loved him like she had never loved anyone before.

“Morning, babe.” She said and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

“Morning, my love.” He replied against her lips. “What are you cooking?”

“Pancakes. Can you grab the honey and chocolate syrup for me, please?”

Steve did as she said, placing a bottle of honey and chocolate syrup on the counter before walking over to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, kissing her neck and inhaling her intoxicating scent. The mix of his scent and hers were enough to send his mind into overdrive. 

“Rogers, I'm hungry.” She warned.

“Me too.” He murmured. “But my breakfast is here.”

He loved the way her breath hitched when he sucked on her neck a little rougher and the way her legs shook when his left hand cupped her breasts, finger playing with her perky nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt. His right hand snaked down between her legs only to find that she wasn’t wearing panties and she was already wet. It made him hard instantly.

Natasha glided her ass against his crotch, making Steve let out a primal growl in her ear at the friction, but he craved for more. He needed more, and it will never be enough with Natasha. She always left him needing more, like air to breathe. He tilted her head back so he could give her a deep kiss.

Steve abruptly pulled away and spun Natasha around before lifting her up on to the kitchen counter. He ripped his shirt off of her and finally, completely gives into his primal lust. He pushed her down until her back pressed against the cold surface of the countertop, making her shudder. Her body was burning up and the cold contrast only made her body go wilder.

His lips were all over her, leaving trails of hickeys from her neck to her cleavage before she felt a sticky fluid on her hardening nipples. Nat opened her eyes to see Steve pouring honey from the bottle onto her and licking it up with his tongue.

Oh! Captain America was really creative when it came to sex; she’s experienced it first hand before.

The trail of honey from her nipple dripping down to the apex of her thighs was being licked up, leaving a burning trail after. He put the bottle of honey away, finally using his hands to spread her legs as he viciously attacked her pussy with his tongue. He wrapped his lips around her clit and locked his strong arms around her legs as he lapped up her leaking juices. He slid a finger into her and twirled his thumb around her clit swapped with a hard lick from his tongue while he slid his finger in and out of her hole.

She moaned softly, enjoying the sensation of her man giving himself over completely for her pleasure. It certainly hadn’t been like that with  _ that other guy _ . He took his time, letting her passion and lust build as he continued to work over her pussy with his talented fingers. His left hand reached up to cup one breast in his hand, rubbing and gently pinching the nipple. Her moans grew louder as he multitasked her body, sending every part of her into overdrive. He hadn’t even slid his cock into her and she was already on the verge of cumming so hard. She started to gently rock back onto his finger and mouth, already aching to feel his cock inside of her.

“Fuck me…” She moaned and Steve complied without any hesitation.

He stood up and aligned his cock to her entrance, rubbing his thick cock along her slit to lubricate it, stroking it to spread the wetness a few times before pushing in. Her mouth fell agape in ecstasy as she felt his cock sliding into her for the first stroke. The pleasing burn of the friction from his huge cock made it as though it was always like their first time. A mix of pleasure and anticipation only driving them insane. Steve stopped to let her adjust. He knew damn well how big he was and he didn’t want to hurt her.

But Nat reached her hand to him, looking him in the eyes, “Please…” She begged. And Steve’s heart swelled. She begged only to those who she trusted her life with. She trusted that he would never hurt her. She gave all control to him because she knew he would take good care of her.

He wrapped his arms behind her shoulders and held her tightly to him as he started driving his cock in and out, the tightness sucking and pulling at his cock with each stroke, making him moan in pure ecstasy. She was so tight, so sensitive, so heavenly that Steve never wanted this to end. She winced as she felt the tip of his cock bump her cervix with every deep stroke. Nat couldn’t help but grab onto the edge of the counter, moaning and squirming helplessly, as the head of his cock slid against her G-spot over and over. 

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and instinctively lifted her legs higher, spreading them wider so he could penetrate her more deeply. He had a good rhythm going now, sliding his cock in and out quickly, grinding up against her clit. He would kiss her passionately, desperately, before resting his face against her cheek again, breathing hotly and moaning in her ear as he pumped into her.

“Shit, babe. You feel so good.” Steve moaned in her ear before nippling her earlobe, teasing. 

She wouldn’t let him do all the teasing. She sat up while he was still slamming into her, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders to keep balance. Nat watched him intently as he picked up the pace, his bare cock getting harder as he edged ever closer to his orgasm. She kept her legs spread wide, knowing he was as close as she was.

“Oh, fuck.”

Nat grinned, and bit her lip, clenching her pussy, milking him. He grabbed her waist and started pounding his cock into her deeper and harder, finally burying it deep and unloading his seed. Steve came so hard he saw stars. She thrust her head back, whimpering as she came with him. Her cunt spasming and twisting around his thrusting cock. Her lips peppered kissed along his neck and shoulder.

“I love you.” He whispered before giving her a loving kiss.

When they finally came down from their high, Steve pulled his cock out but didn’t stop kissing her.

“That was the best breakfast.” He grinned and Nat couldn’t resist smacking his ass.

“Now, you cook that damn breakfast for me, Rogers.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for my dear friend Cyn who beta for me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to heyfrenchfreudiana who do the beta read for me and also fellow me to hell with this mucho smut lol


End file.
